No Words
by xSuchSweetNothingx
Summary: Edward wrote a series of letters for his wife a year ago. He gave them to their daughter so that she would be able to decide whether or not Bella needs them. On the day of their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, their daughter brings the letters to her. Mature. Drabble. You might learn a thing or two that you hadn' t known before.
1. The News

**The News**

* * *

I could talk all day long about the news.

I could tell you how angry it makes me that congress failed to stop budget cuts on March 1st.

I could tell you how happy I am on March 8th, unemployment rates fell 0.2% from the 236,000 jobs that were added to economy in February.

I could tell you how interesting I find it that on March 26th, the Supreme Court debated on whether or not to allow same-sex marriage.

But you already know all about the news.

And you and I both share the same views.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	2. A Song

**A Song**

* * *

I could talk all night long about a song.

I could tell you if the rhythmic patterns are rushed.

I could tell you if the mood of the music matches the lyrics.

I could tell you whether or not the artist halved the octave.

I could tell you if there is an unequal incidence of pitches.

But you already know all about our songs.

And you and I both know where they went wrong.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	3. The Net

**The Net**

* * *

I could talk all year long about the net.

I could tell you funny stories that I've read.

I could tell you about interesting articles I've read.

I could tell you weird comments that people make on my Facebook profile.

I could send you links to my favorite videos.

But you've already seen everything that's cool to me.

And you and I like all of the same things.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

I could talk all day long about dreams.

I could tell you that one's where you lose all of your teeth mean that you lack self-confidence.

I could tell you that one's where you have impaired eyesight mean that there are errors in your judgments.

I could tell you that one's where you see a bulldog signify a protective force in your life.

I could tell you that one's where your fingers fall off indicate that you are letting a situation dictate how you behave.

I could tell you that one's where you can see a barrette indicate that you are open to a new idea.

But you already know all about dreams.

And you would just say that all you dream about is me.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	5. Politics

**Politics**

* * *

I could talk all day about politics.

I could tell you that from 2007 to 2010 Vern Buchanan, representative of the House Ethics Committee, cheated the government out of money by lying about his income.

I could tell you that in November of 2011, Steven Chu, secretary of Energy, dumped 528 tax dollars into a failing green energy source called Solyndra.

I could tell you about Douglas MacArthur, soon-to-be the former General of the Army, who accused a large amount of people of being communists in the 1950s, which completely ruined their lives.

I could tell you that it's absolutely ridiculous that something as simple as being accused to be a communist in America could ruin your life, considering the fact that the Constitution says that everybody has the right to their own opinions.

I could tell you that corruption in politics goes back for as far as I can think back.

I could tell you that hands that are considered the cleanest commit the dirtiest tricks.

But you already know all about politics.

And you and I have covered corrupt politicians dating back to the 1850's.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	6. Life

**Life**

* * *

I could talk all day long about life.

I could tell you that in World War I, about sixty-five million people were killed.

I could tell you that in World War II, about sixty million people were killed.

I could tell you that in during the Korean, or Accordion, War, more than one point two million people were killed.

I could also tell you how insane it is to me that a man who kills one person can be sent to jail for a large percentage of his life, while a man who causes the death of most likely more than seventy thousand gets away without any charges at all.

But you already know the value of a life.

And you and I pray for our son every single day.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	7. The World

**The World**

* * *

I could speak all night long about the world.

I could tell you that Earth's diameter from the equator is 7,926.41 miles.

I could tell you that there are 7 billion people on Earth.

I could tell you how I'm happy and relieved I am that despite all of that, I found you after thirty years of life.

But you already know how important you are to me.

And you and I were meant to be together.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	8. Space

**Space**

* * *

I could burn your ear off all about space.

I could tell you that the moon stabilizes the Earth's tilt and rotation.

I could tell you that the moon is what makes the tides of the ocean.

I could tell you that the "Cruithne" is sometimes called Earth's second moon.

I could tell you that there are several galaxies outside of our own.

I could tell you that we orbit around the sun due to the magnetic pull of its mass.

I could tell you that there are suns out in space that are so incredibly large that they cannot even be compared to our son in any way or form.

But you're the one who taught me everything I know.

And you and I have had several arguments about the possibility of alien life.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	9. No Words

**No Words**

* * *

There so much that I want to tell you, Bella.

I've tried looking for poems.

I've tried looking for songs.

I've tried asking your friends.

I've tried asking our children.

But there are no words.

There isn't a single word in the dictionary that matches what I'm feeling; what I'm thinking.

This would have been our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, love. Can you believe how fast it's gone?

I know you're sad.

I know you miss me.

I know you love me.

I know you.

And I need to thank you for being in my life.

For giving me my life.

For being you.

But, Bella, love, I want you to move on without me.

And the fact that Vanessa gave you this stack of letters . . . means that you are nowhere close to it.

I'm not asking you to forget me.

I'm asking you to forgive me, and to forgive yourself.

I tried, sweetheart; I tried so hard to fight the cancer.

I suffered through chemotherapy for two years. Two whole years, Bella.

It's no way to live.

And there is absolutely nothing that you could have done to change my mind, so you need to stop blaming yourself, love.

I'm not in pain anymore.

I love you.

I love you with everything in me.

And I'm watching over you and our children, Bella; I swear it.

I'm looking over Jacob every day, trying to help him come home to you.

I'm looking over Vanessa every day, making sure no boys treat her with disrespect.

And I'm looking over you always, Bella; every second of every minute I'm with you.

My body may be gone, but my love could never be.

It was yours from the start, my dearest Bella, my only love.

So I want you to go out and have fun today.

Get a drink. Hang out with your girls.

Or if you'd rather not, watch the news.

Critique a song.

Go online.

Take a nap and dream happy dreams of us, of our children.

Read the latest scandal.

Think about your life.

Think about the world.

Think about space.

Do all of the things that we have always done together.

Don't be sad today, Bella.

Our love is nothing to feel sorrow for.

Until We Meet Again,

Edward

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	10. The Script

**No Words**

**THE SCRIPT**

* * *

_This is the song that this short story is based on._

* * *

I could talk all day long about the news, giving you the current affairs or my views.  
I could talk all night long about a song, giving you the pointers on where you're going wrong.  
I could talk all year long about the net, sending you the links I think you haven't seen yet.  
I'd like to tell you things that I think you've never heard but there are no words.

I could talk all day long about dreams, sewing up your heart so you never see a seam.  
I could talk all day about politics, all of the corruption, clean hands, dirty tricks.

But what can I say about something that blows me away without it sounding like another cliché?  
From what I've seen and I've heard, when it comes to you, baby no, there are no, there are no words.  
There are no words.  
Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.

I could talk all day long about life, after so many wars how we're all still alive.  
I could speak all night long about the world, how it took me thirty years just to find one girl.  
I could shoot shit for days all about guitars, a Gibson or a Fender, it depends on who you are.  
But when I try to say something that you never heard, there are no words.

I could burn your ear off all about space and why we have a moon, why the moon has a face.  
If the earth is spinning why we all stay in place  
Why we can't walk walk, it's gotta be a space race.

But what can I say that's gonna blow her mind away?  
Gotta write a classic not a throwaway.  
All I've seen, all I've heard, when it comes to you there are no, there are no, there are no words.  
There are no words.  
Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world to describe you.  
Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.

There are no words to describe or define what's inside you, your feeling, your vibe  
Believe me I've tried to break you down to a science  
(I) See you in my mind and I open my mouth and it's silence  
I can articulate a Shakespeare poem  
Even though know I didn't know him I can see where he was going  
And where he's coming' from I can even catch his flow and then I think of you  
I don't know where this metaphor is going  
Cause there ain't no words you can understand, only lovers can  
You can ask the professor and the madman  
If they couldn't find the words, no one can  
All I've seen, all I heard  
When it comes to you there's just no, just no words

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you  
That describes you.  
Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.  
There ain't no  
There ain't no

* * *

**~ Harlow & Sage ~**


End file.
